My Sweet Valentine
by Lucy Maria Elmer
Summary: Penny and Frieda come to a realisation when Penny see's her girlfriend taking care of Daniel.


My Sweet Valentine.

For Dan, Toby and Em.

(I own nadda. If I did I would be immensely happy lol!)

Penny Valentine stood at the hospital windows, her gaze having fallen onto the grassy area outside which held the picnic tables; where a certain raven haired beauty sat bouncing a little boy up and down on her knee. A smile appeared on her lips as she watched the dimpled goddess she was now able to call her girlfriend play happily with the child, warmth spreading through her as she saw those stunning dimples firmly planted on the Ukrainian's olive cheeks, dimples which had seemed to begin to appear more and more since they had finally begun to settle down after the initial shock associated with their becoming the hospitals most unexpected couple. Dimples which turned her legs to jelly and still made the butterflies that resided in her stomach whenever she saw Frieda flutter wildly and uncontrollably with love.

Deciding to go and find out exactly how her girlfriend had acquired the gorgeous little boy she was holding, Penny made her way down the stairs, passed only by a manic Sacha Levy who appeared to be running up them as fast as he possibly could, nodding a greeting as he almost tripped beside her. As soon as she stepped outside, pulling her hospital issue hoody snugly around her, she was greeted by the sparkling eyes of her lover which found her immediately, a blush appearing on the flawless olive skin as Penny looked between her and the boy.

"You appear to have a toddler on your lap." Penny commented, raising her eyebrows at the beautiful F1 and planting a tender kiss on her forehead as she sat down at her side.

"I do?" Frieda replied, feigning shock as she watched Penny take the little boys hand in her own gentle fingers. "I didn't realise." She teased, her gaze falling back onto the child who she bounced up and down until he squealed with laughter. "Mr Levy had to check on patient before he take Daniel home. I said I take care of him for minute." She explained, smiling as the boy reached out and began to play with the flowing hair that Penny adored.

Penny watched her curiously and Frieda tried her hardest to suppress a smirk. She knew that her girlfriends seeing her with a child was probably a shock to the striking red heads system; she was after all the last person that anyone would think to be maternal. Hell she was the last person that she ever thought would feel maternal but now she was with someone that she loved...with the exquisite, loving and sensitive beauty that sat beside her, even the things that had once seemed so far off seemed almost possible...even having a child.

Frieda was disturbed from her reverie by the little boy wriggling on her lap as Penny tickled his stomach, her girlfriends face filling with delight as peals of childish laughter filled the air and little arms reached out for her.

"Here. Why don't you take him for moment." Frieda offered, carefully placing Daniel onto Penny's lap where the red head Doctor immediately cradled him safely in her arms, tickling him under his chin and pulling silly faces at him.

"You very adorable with him." Frieda commented, resting her head on Penny's shoulder, stroking her fingertips along the little boy's chubby cheeks.

"You are too." Penny replied planting a kiss on the top of Frieda's head. "You looked so happy holding him. So content."

"That cause I'm with woman I love." Frieda replied simply, lifting her head and kissing the soft porcelain skin of Penny's cheek. "I think about things that make happy..." She added quietly, her eyes closing as she felt Penny's fingers comb through her hair.

"What things?" Penny asked, smiling proudly as the child reached out for Frieda again.

Gently Penny handed him over to the F1, who carefully stood up with the boy in her arms, letting him rest against her hip and bouncing him up and down. It was at that moment that Penny Valentine first saw Frieda Petrenko as a loving future mother and her heart leapt into her throat as she wondered if she would be part of that equation too.

"You ever thought about children Valentine?" Frieda asked; that blush once again appearing on her cheeks as if she had said something highly personal.

Penny matched Frieda's blush with one of her own. Were they really going to have this conversation? The grown up, no going back, should we have a baby conversation that many couples had when they realised that they had met the love of their life?

"Only since I've been with you." Penny admitted, smiling at Frieda shyly. "Ironic really considering we both have the same...you know...equipment." She whispered dramatically, a huge grin appearing on her lovers cheeks followed by equally cute dimples. "You?" She then asked, watching as Frieda picked a teddy bear off the table and began tickling Daniel's nose with it.

"Same. Only since I been with you." She replied, taking a deep breath. "I know we early on in relationship and that it not easy. You particularly very hard work is she not Daniel?" Frieda asked the boy with a smirk, tickling him under the chin so that he too smiled. "But one day I like to think we could look at options...if you wanted." She offered uncharacteristically shyly; a shyness that Penny found adorable.

Penny got up from her sitting position and walked to Frieda's side, cupping the woman's cheeks in her palms and being very careful not to squish the child that was at that moment studying them very inquisitively. She looked deep into the piercing green eyes that made her heart melt.

"I love you." Penny told Frieda out loud for the very first time. "And when the time is right I would love for us to have a child together, whether it's a handsome little guy like this one..." She commented, unable to help herself smile as Daniel gave her a very cheeky grin. "Or a beautiful little girl."

"You really want that?" Frieda asked as Daniel reached up to grab Penny's fingers in his tiny hand.

"I do." Penny replied, smiling as the boy pulled her fingers towards him, Frieda watching the pair of them wistfully. "I think we'd be amazing."

"Good. Because I love you too." Frieda remarked, leaning forward and kissing Penny on the nose, the moment punctuated by an excited squeal.

"You do?" Penny asked softly; almost afraid that Frieda was going to deny it.

"I do." Frieda responded, using one arm to rub circular motions upon Penny's back.

"Just one thing though." Penny commented, as Sacha walked over to the pair of them and took his little boy in his arms; giving Frieda a heartfelt thanks and the pair a warm smile before he took the child over to his car.

"Mmmm?" Frieda replied, smiling as Penny entwined their fingers as they walked back to the hospital doors.

"Our baby..." Penny started, it giving her goosebumps of anticipation as the words passed her lips. "Who's going to carry it?"

Frieda stopped walking and turned to face the woman that she loved, cupping her cheeks in her palms and kissing her softly on the lips. She then let Penny take her hands in her own which she gently guided to the redheads stomach.

"Me? You want me to..." Penny whispered breathlessly, looking at Frieda in pure shock yet still completely enraptured by the emerald eyes that sparkled as her lover gazed at her.

"Carry our child yes. When we ready." Frieda finished, a warm smile brightening her face like a sunrise. "You be adorable mother Valentine. So beautiful pregnant. I take care of you both. I want to be one taking care of you." She replied, running her fingers through Penny's soft curls.

"You already do." Penny responded, pulling Frieda into her embrace. "Did I mention that I love you?" She whispered into Frieda's ear, planting a tender kiss behind it.

"Oh I don't know. I always like to hear it again..." Frieda teased, her customary smirk once again appearing on her lips.

"I love you Frieda Petrenko." Penny repeated, once again entwining Frieda's fingers in her own and leading her to the hospital doors.

"And I you my sweet Valentine. And I you."

The end.


End file.
